


The nightmare

by catmrib



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane's past, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is having nigtmares, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmrib/pseuds/catmrib
Summary: Since they came back from the demon realm Magnus has been having nightmares. When Alec tries to talk to him about it he just waves it away. This night goes a little differently.





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so please don't be too harsh on me.  
> Feel free to tell me if there's any misspelled word or anything like that.  
> If you have any tips to how I can write better please help me, I love writing, but I suck at doing it, and I'm thankful for any help.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare

Alec was woken up by screams.

In two seconds he was standing and had a dagger in his hand, eyes already searching the room before he realised it was Magnus screaming.

He was having a nightmare again.

The nightmares had been going on since they came back from the demon realm. Almost every night Alec would wake up in the middle of the night to find Magnus either wide awake or having nightmares, but every time he tried to talk about it Magnus just waved it away.

Alec knew that whatever it was it was bad, cause Magnus wasn’t the kind of person that easily got nightmares.

“Magnus? Magnus, wake up.” Alec said while shaking Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus didn’t seem to notice. Instead he started talking. “Tolong jangan! Tolong berhenti!” He said with a scared voice. Alec didn’t understand anything.

“Magnus! Wake up Magnus!” It didn’t work. Magnus started sobbing. Yes, he started _sobbing._ Something was definitely wrong. Through the sobs Alec heard him repeat a word over and over again. “Bantu” Magnus sounded desperate.

Alec was starting to get really worried. What could possibly scare Magnus so much that it made him scream and sob in his sleep? “MAGNUS! WAKE UP!!!”

Magnus sat up abruptly, his eyes wide open and full of fear and tears. He was breathing heavily.

“Magnus, calm down. It was just a dream, okay? It was just a dream.” Alec said softly as Magnus closed his eyes and tried to get his breath under control.

Alec just watched as Magnus calmed down. He was just about to speak when Magnus opened his eyes and started talking with a strained voice.

“Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to sleep now.” Alec almost laughed. Did Magnus really think he would let it go so easily after what he had just seen? “There’s no way I’m going back to sleep before you tell me what has been giving you these nightmares.”

Magnus looked away. “They’re just ordinary nightmares, people have those sometimes.” He said with a shaky voice.

“Yeah, sometimes, not 5 days a week.” Alec replied. Magnus sighed. “Go back to sleep, Alec” He said as he lay back down on the bed.

“I’m not letting this go, Magnus. Not this time.”

“Alec, just, please stop.” He turned around so Alec couldn’t see his face again.

“No, Magnus. You stop. Stop not trusting me enough to tell me what’s bothering you. Stop only sharing the good feelings but keeping the sad or scary ones to yourself. Stop pining over something alone when I’m here to help you.”

Alec was surprised by the speech that just flew out of his mouth, but that wasn’t because he didn’t mean it, actually it was because that was exactly what he meant, and he never managed to get that out without a lot of stuttering and encouragement from Magnus.

But luckily he did get it out alone this one time, cause what he said made Magnus react. “It’s not that I don’t trust you.” He said as he turned back to face Alec again.

“I just don’t want to load you with my problems.” Alec lay down besides Magnus and stared into his eyes. “I’m your boyfriend, Magnus. The whole reason I’m here is to help you carry you problems and live on in spite of them.”

Magnus sighed again and looked down. He seemed unsure.

Alec didn’t say anything, he was waiting for Magnus to talk.

“I was 10 years old when my mother found out what my cat eyes meant. She yelled at me that I was a monster and that she never wanted to see me again. The next day she hang herself in the barn.” Magnus stopped up.

Alec snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. That was his way of showing affection. Magnus took a deep breath and went on.

“When my stepfather found her he immediately blamed me for everything.” Magnus stopped again. When he continued it was just a slight whisper.

“When he found me he was just so mad, so mad he tried to drown me in the lake. The panic from being held under water released my powers.” Magnus pulled Alec even closer, like he was scared that Alec was going to disappear.

“His screams kept me awake for months after, and now they’re keeping me awake again. I guess seeing my father brought back memories I would rather be without.”

Alec waited a few minutes before saying anything. “It’s normal to be haunted by the past, Magnus. You can’t change or remove it. But you can learn to live with it.”

“I know how to liv-”

“I know you do. I know it was just meeting you father again that reminded you of it, but please, if you’re ever haunted or scared by something, don’t hide your feelings away. I can help you, and I will never judge you for anything that happened in the past. You know that, right?”

Alec was really thankful to whatever greater force had made him able to be straightforward this night. It was coming in really handy.

“I know that, Alexander. I know that. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Magnus met him halfway.

The kiss was slow and passionate, showing their love for eachother.

When they pulled back Magnus was the first one to speak.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The things Magnus said in his sleep were in Indonesian and meant Please don't, please stop and help. This was taken from google translater, so if anyone knows indonesian and can see it isn't correct please feel free to tell me


End file.
